Grenade
damage as Fire. | class = Demon Hunter (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Primary | gen = Hatred | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Fire | other = | skill_image = Boom.jpg }} Grenade is a skill in Diablo III, resembling the Assassin skill Fire Blast from Diablo II. Contrary to popular belief, it does not have a significantly shorter range compared to other Primary skills (but the maximum range is limited, so it cannot be used to fire off-screen). Many other skills hurl grenades as well. These minor grenades are affected by the Grenadier passive skill as well, but not by the runes and enhancements of the regular skill (unless stated otherwise). In-game Hurls a fast-rolling grenade (does not count as missile) that explodes for Fire damage within 6 yards when it hits the targeted location (up to 75 yards away) or if collides with an enemy. Grenades may roll through some (but not all) types of obstacles, yet detonate immediately if they collide with an enemy or with an impassable wall. It is one of the two Primary skills that do not ''require a Ranged Weapon to use. Generates Hatred even if it does not hit anything (but only once per throw). Runes *'Tinkerer': Hatred generation increases to 7. *'Cluster Grenades': damage increases to 200%, and blast radius to 8 yards. Visually, the grenade now explodes mid-air in a cloud of flak. *'Grenade Cache': hurl three grenades at once, with roughly 15 degrees scatter. Their blasts cannot interlap even at close range. Does not increase Hatred generation per cast. *'Stun Grenade': damage type changes to Lightning. Each enemy hit has a 20% chance to be Stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Cold Grenade': damage type changes to Cold. In addition to the usual explosion, each grenade also leaves behind a patch of ice for 3 seconds that chills enemies within itself by 60%. The cloud size is equal to the size of the blast. Non-rune enhancements *'Hunter's Wrath' (Legendary Belt): increases Attack Speed of the skill by 30% and damage by 45-60%. *'Hellcat Waistguard' (Legendary Belt): Grenades have a chance to bounce 3-5 times, dealing additional 50% damage on each bounce, increased to 800% on the final bounce. *'Wraps of Clarity' (Legendary Bracers): each cast reduces damage taken by 40–50% for 5 seconds. *'Depth Diggers' (Legendary Pants): damage increases by 80-100%. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Embodiment of the Marauder Set''' (Set Bonus for 6 items): for every active Sentry, damage of Grenades increases by +3000%. *'Unhallowed Essence Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): generates 2 additional Hatred and 1 Discipline per cast. *'Unhallowed Essence Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): deals +350% increased damage per point of Discipline the Demon Hunter currently has. Passives *'Night Stalker': increases Hatred generation by 4. *'Grenadier: '''increases damage of Grenades by 10% and blast radius by 20%. *'Numbing Traps''': enemies hit with Grenades deal 25% less damage for 5 seconds. Trivia *Grenade is one of the skills featured in the Demon Hunter cinematic class trailer. Category:Demon Hunter Skills